Another Day in December
by shouviks
Summary: Ash is a pokemon trainer. This day in December, he thinks about his identity, accomplishments, and Misty.


Erm...This is my first songfic so be nice. It's also my first pokemon fic, too... Oh and the song is My December by Linkin Park. This is just a short fic on Ash's thoughts about Misty and his journey. This is not really AAML or AAMRN because Ash just thinks about it. No actions really. Anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another Day in December  
  
by shouviks   
  
"If you have it [love], you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have.   
  
--Sir James M. Barrie "  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"We are expecting a heavy snow storm to hit the entire Kanto region today," the weatherman on the blaring TV announced.  
  
Sixteen year old Ash Ketchum looked out of the window of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu was at his side.   
  
"Ash! Ash!"  
  
Ash spun around to see Misty.   
  
"Ash, where did you put the pokeballs? My pokemon need to get healed."  
  
"Over there," Ash pointed to the table where Brock was reading a magazine. Standing around in the Pokemon Center was getting boring.   
  
"Hey, um, I'm going to go take a walk outside. I'll come back later," stated Ash.  
  
"But it's 15 degrees outside!" exclaimed Brock.  
  
"I'll take a sweater." calmly replied Ash, "Oh, and can you take care of Pikachu while I'm gone, Brock?"  
  
"Er...Alright." Ash handed Brock, Pikachu, and calmly picked up his sweater. He opened the door and strolled outside.   
  
"Where did Ash go?" asked Misty coming back from the reception counter.   
  
"A walk." replied Brock.  
  
Misty started laughing,"Hee Hee Hee! That was a good one, Brock. Ash for a walk. Ha ha ha!"   
  
"Not like Ash, is it?" said a quite confused Brock.   
  
"Y-your not kidding?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What's up with Ash?"  
  
__________________________  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year.   
  
This is my December, This is all so clear.   
  
__________________________  
  
Ash was walking through the streets of the city. He was deep in thought.  
  
'What I have accomplished in this journey?' thought Ash, 'Being in the top 16 in the Kanto and Johto league is good and all, but...'   
  
Couples passed him. A red headed girl had her head on the shoulder of a blond boy. They passed him, laughing. Ash sighed. Could he ever be like that. In love? He kept walking through the streets. The month of December was cold indeed.   
  
__________________________  
  
This is my December, This is my snow covered home.   
  
This is my December, This is me alone.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ash had walked himself out of the city. As he walked through the forest he kept thinking. He took out his badges and looked at them. Each battle he remembered. Blaine's Magmar, Falkner's Pidgeot, Brock's Onix, Whitney's Miltank, Lt. Surge's Raichu. All the battles. For what? He closed his hands and put the badges in his pocket.   
  
'When did I decide to become a master? It's been so long... All I remember is one day being into Pokemon and wanting to be a trainer.' Ash smiled. That was so long ago... And now he had started being great. Ash stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept walking. Snow started drifting down to the ground.  
  
__________________________  
  
And I...   
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.   
  
And I...   
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that.  
  
__________________________  
  
Now he was at the edge of a lake. He looked at his reflection in the glimmering ice. He had changed a lot since he started his journey. He fell backwards into the ground, now having about a half an inch of snow. He closed his eyes and started thinking again.  
  
'Who am I? Just a boy. A boy with dreams. A boy named Ash. Just another boy...' Ash stuck out his tongue and catched a snowflake on his tongue. He got up again and started walking. Walking...  
  
__________________________  
  
And I...   
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.   
  
And I...   
  
Take back all the things that I said to you.   
  
__________________________  
  
Ash took out a pokeball. Out came a Abra he caught recently.   
  
"Abra, can you... can you take me somewhere far away?" said Ash in a tone just above a whisper.  
  
Abra cocked his head sideways, confused for a minute. Then the pokemon nodded.   
  
"Abrraaa. (Hold on)" claimed the psychic pokemon. Ash put his fingers on Abra's shoulders and they were immediately gone.   
  
__________________________  
  
And I'd, Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go home to.   
  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.   
  
__________________________  
  
A small breeze ruffled Ash's head. He opened his eyes to see the ocean. He was ankle deep in water. It was cold though. He shivered a little as he walked out of the water. He looked at water, come up to the shore, and slither back down. Nobody was on the beach but Abra and himself.  
  
'Misty would love this place' thought Ash. 'Misty...' Ash's chocolate brown eyes gazed at the water. 'Where am I? A sixteen, soon to be seventeen years old, ranked in the top 16 of two pokemon leagues. Champion of the Orange Islands. After six years, that's pretty good.' He turned around again.   
  
"Ok Abra, next place."  
  
__________________________  
  
This is my December, This is my snow covered tree.   
  
This is me pretending, This is all I need.   
  
__________________________  
  
Ash was suddenly in a pile of snow. The snow came up to his knees. Ash looked up to see clouds. Then he noticed the air was very thin. He walked up a little to see the clouds better. He was on the peak of a mountain!   
  
'It's beautiful.' thought Ash. 'Just like her... I'm in love, aren't I? Damn.' Another smile creeped up on his face. He let out a deep sigh. 'Who would have thought.' Ash turned around.  
  
"One last place Abra."  
  
__________________________  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.   
  
And I...   
  
Take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that.   
  
__________________________  
  
Ash suddenly appeared in a wide plain. For as far as he could see there was nothing. Only him and Abra. The snow was still drifting down. Ash closed his eyes.   
  
__________________________  
  
And I...   
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.   
  
And I...   
  
Take back all the things that I said to you.   
  
__________________________  
  
"Sir, may I take your coat?"   
  
Ash opened his eyes. He was in front of two giant doors. A man stood there looking at him.   
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He was in a tux. He handed the man his coat and walked through the doors. To his amazement, a giant ballroom appeared before his eyes. His feet guided him through the people. To his right, Brock and Tracey were grinning, all dressed up in tuxedos. He looked to his left to where Mrs. Ketchum was waving and smiling, beside him a cheerful Professor Oak in his best suit.   
  
Ash kept walking. He spied Gary with his usual smirk on his face. Then he stopped. In front of him was Richie. He gave Ash a grin and moved out of the way and what came in front of him made his jaw drop. There was Misty, in a beautiful cerulean blue dress. It was like automatic. The words spilled out of Ash's mouth as he offered his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"   
  
Misty grinned and took his hand. The music soon started. Ash and Misty started dancing. Dancing for now and eternity.   
  
__________________________  
  
And I'd, give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.   
  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.   
  
__________________________  
  
Ash opened his eyes again. He was back in the plains. The snow now reached up to his knees. The dance was just a dream. He turned around once again.   
  
"Abra..."  
  
"Abraaa?"  
  
Abra was confused. He was smarter than a regular pokemon, being psychic, but was confused why his master was telling him to take him to all these places.   
  
'Something human, probably,' Abra told himself.  
  
"Let's go home."   
  
Abra would never understand the ways of humans.  
  
__________________________  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year.   
  
This is my December, This is all so clear.   
  
__________________________  
  
Suddenly, Ash was back at the city limits.   
  
"Oh, and Abra?"  
  
"Aberaaa?"  
  
"If any of the pokemon ask where I was, tell them I was out training and catching new pokemon, alright?"  
  
"Abra."  
  
"Good."  
  
Abra went back into his pokeball. Ash started walking past the buildings again.  
  
__________________________  
  
Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.   
  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
__________________________  
  
The Pokemon Center's doors opened.   
  
"Ash! Where were you? We were all worried! Do you know how long you've been? FIVE HOURS!..." Misty practically broke the windows in her high pitched voice. Behind her, Brock was giving hand motions to not argue.  
  
"You worried? And counting how long I was gone? Awwww. I never thought you cared." Ash smirked before walking past her.   
  
Misty was left speechless. She just stood there. Had Ash Ketchum just catch her off guard? NO ONE DISSES MISTY WATERFLOWER! Ash was almost out of view when she came back to reality.   
  
"ASH KETCHUM, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" she roared and ran after Ash, who also broke into a run.  
  
"Run Ash, run! She's got her hammer!" yelled Brock after them.  
  
Pikachu and Togepi were still laughing from Ash's comeback.  
  
"Pi...Pi...Kachu! (Hee, hee, hee!)  
  
"Toge togi piiiiiii!" (Never thought you cared. Ha, ha, ha!)  
  
And so was another day for Ash Ketchum.  
  
__________________________  
  
Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.   
  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
__________________________  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? I just added the Abra because he is more reknown of his teleport attack. Don't flame me on how a newly caught Abra won't be able to teleport from a beach to a mountain to a large plain in one go. Its fanFICTION, people. But all reviews will be accepted! Just not the ones that says, "F U! Down with AAMRN! May the gods curse you! Ahhhhhh!" Cheerful days! 


End file.
